The Reunion Class of '98
by P.D. Ellus
Summary: It's been 5 years since Hermione's graduation, she lost contact with all her friends. What happens when she's invited to a class reunion and when did Snape get to be so sexy? HGSS- COMPLETED.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Not mine. All JKR's. Not making any money here.

""""""""""""""

-THE REUNION - CLASS OF '98

CHAPTER 1 : The Invitation

Hermione got home from another trying day at work. Or to be more specific, another night. She had a last minute call in the middle of the night, and now all she needed was a nice, comfortable bed.

As she hung her coat in the closet, she caught a glimpse herself in the mirror. The mop of brown curls falling on her face and the crumpled robe, slightly torn at the side, could have given a hint of the kind of work she did, except that no one would ever imagine Hermione in that line of work. She smiled at the thought of her friends' faces when she had told them the career she would choose. Their disbelief did nothing more than force her to prove to them she could do it. And she did. The problem was, nobody was there to see it and acknowledge it.

There were no teachers or even friends to reassure her with a "Well done, Hermione!"

Her thirst to prove herself was now insignificant. Prove herself to whom? Oh, it had done wonders to her confidence, to be able to pull this off, but that was all. Still, that was all she had.

Looking at the mirror she thought, 'Can't say the same thing about my looks, though.'

She sighed and climbing the stairs to her bedroom, she said, "Well, it's like they say. You can't have everything!"

Not bothering to shower, she just got out of her clothes and dived on the bed, falling asleep immediately.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hermione was in Arthur Weasley's flying car. She was trying to drive it, to make it fly, but it wouldn't leave the floor. She kept stepping hard on the accelerator and it wasn't moving. Then she realized that it wasn't moving because of all the people around it. She honked the horn but no one would move away.

She was getting angry and impatient and as she looked closer at their faces, she started to recognize each and every one of them. Practically all her Hogwarts friends and teachers were closing in around the car. She saw people she didn't even remember existed, people that she used to go by while studying there, but never actually talked to.

They had amused faces, some of them were laughing out loud and others were pointing at her. She started to feel incredibly uncomfortable, when she locked eyes with the Potions Master. He was standing in front of the car, his narrow piercing eyes studying her intensely, and curiously, he was the only one who wasn't laughing at her. He had on an expression she couldn't recognize. One she had never seen in that face, throughout all seven years she had to endure his classes.

She was entranced by him.

An annoying sound on her side window drew her attention. The constant tapping was Ron along with Harry, also laughing. She looked at them with a mix of annoyance and resentment for them losing contact for so long. She then realized they were pointing at her, trying to show her something, but they couldn't stop laughing and kept tapping on the window incessantly.

She looked at herself and realized she was naked. That was the reason of all the laughter. She tried vainly to cover herself while the tap on the window grew louder and louder, until she fell face down on the floor.

Hermione looked around the room frantically. It took her a few seconds to recognize where she was, her bedroom.

She sighed heavily, relived to find out it was only a dream, a terrible nightmare. Her mind was still playing that horrible tapping at the window. Why wouldn't it stop?

She lifted her head and felt silly when she noticed the tapping at the window was real, and a brown owl was glaring at her from outside.

She got up from the floor rubbing her forehead. As if it wasn't enough she had that hideous dream, she had to endure the final touch of falling from her bed. Just great!

The owl was flapping its wings impatiently and when Hermione opened the window, it flew inside, almost knocking her off balance. She sat at the edge of her bed to get the rolled parchment off its claw. As she started to open the parchment, the owl flew away, not bothering to wait for a reply.

Her vision was still blurred from slumber and she only got her eyes widely opened, when she acknowledged the second sentence.

"""" To Hermione Granger,

We are proud to present you with this invitation for an event to occur on Saturday July 5th, at 7 PM.

The said event is our 5-year Class of 98' Reunion to take place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the Great Hall.

We would be most thrilled to see you there.

Sincerely,

Lavender Brown.

- Student Board Coordinator. """"

Hermione blinked for a moment and then fell backwards on the bed with a groan.

"I am not ready for this!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N: I wanna thank Bree for sending me this cute little plot bunny, so I could put it to work. I hope you all enjoy this fic.

"""""""""""""""

Just in case anyone wonders, by my calculations based on JKR's mention on the characters birthdays, I believe their last year at Hogwarts was 1998, so there you go.


	2. Sometimes we need a little push

-THE REUNION - CLASS OF'98

CHAPTER 2: Sometimes we need a little push...

Hermione was still sleepy when she reached the Ministry that afternoon. Upon arriving at her desk in a neat little cubicle, she sighed at the growing pile of paperwork waiting for her.

It wasn't so bad, she was never afraid of work, even the most tedious tasks, she had always been able to do it without complaining. But when she had to work nights and didn't have a proper night's sleep, she couldn't focus as much as she wanted.

After Voldemort's defeat, her work had become easier. Being an Auror was still dangerous and exciting, but not as busy as it used to be in the Dark Lord's days. So most days, she was limited to paperwork and a few trips here and there to deal with some drunk wizard who's gone berserk.

Still the job had its appeal; people still considered it somewhat glamorous and it was good for her ego to see their amazed expressions, every time she mentioned her occupation. But to the people who knew her from Hogwarts' time, it was ironic that Hermione and not Harry or Ron had become an Auror.

The thought of Ron and Harry made her heart sink. After receiving that invitation, she couldn't stop thinking about them and with that came all the anxiety of meeting her old classmates again. The very idea of facing them, was enough to make her want to give up the whole thing and send some excuse as to why she couldn't attend.

At the same time she was curious to see what happened to everyone. To see her old teachers... That thought made her shiver, remembering Snape's expression in her dream.

Pushing that thought to the back of her mind, she started her work, only stopping hours later when she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hermione?" Arthur Weasley said timidly.

"Oh hello Arthur, what brings you here?" she asked, a little surprised. It had been years since she began working in the Ministry and not once Arthur had come down from his office to talk to her. Since he had become the Minister, the only contact she had with him was through his secretary.

"Oh you know, I was walking around and decided to pay you a visit... how's work?" he asked, although it was clear that was not the reason he had come to talk to her.

"Great! I am very happy with it," she replied too fast, as if to make sure he knew she was Ok and had a real life.

There was an awkward silence, so Hermione decided to ask the dreaded question. "How's the family?"

"Oh, great... Molly loves the new house..."

Hermione closed her mouth tight to hold a sarcastic comment that was forcing itself out. 'House' wasn't exactly the word to describe where the Weasleys were living nowadays. It was more like a castle. After Ron had become a famous Quidditch player, money started to come in buckets and not long after, Ron bought his family everything they could have possibly dreamed of. They were richer than the Malfoys. Well, especially now that the Malfoys had gone bankrupt.

Hermione was happy for them in some level. They deserved it, but at the same time, the resentment she had towards their family was so strong, it was difficult to feel nice about the whole thing.

It wasn't her fault that she could only see Ron as a brother. She loved him very much, but not romantically. The problem was that Ron didn't take it very well, and as fast as a blink of an eye, their friendship was over. Even more outrageous was the fact that Molly took on Ron's pain and shut her out of their lives, forbidding every member of the family from talking to her.

As if it wasn't enough, Harry had become distant and cold with Hermione. He never said it was because of Ron, but it was implied in his behavior. That was clear as day. So, slowly, he too ended up losing all contact with her.

Of course even though Harry was in good terms with Ron, she knew that he too resented the fact that nowadays, he lived in the shadow of Ron's fame. How ironic was that? The 'boy-who-lived' lived in the shadows now. A year after he killed Voldemort, he wasn't big news anymore and a Quidditch star seemed to be a lot more interesting for the media and the women.

"That's wonderful Arthur," she answered instead. "It was nice talking to you."

Hermione turned and went back to her scribbling. When she noticed Arthur wasn't moving, she sighed. "What is it? You want to ask something, ask."

"Are you going to the Reunion?" he blurted out.

"Why? Don't tell me Molly is going to forbid my presence in Hogwarts too?"

"No of course not! I was just wondering... that is, Ron is excited to go and I thought, well... that maybe you were going to decline the invitation to avoid..."

"Bad publicity?" Hermione was fuming.

Ron's popularity was so strong that he had reporters following his every step. And being the most eligible bachelor in the Wizarding world, his manager tried to keep all the bad publicity or anything that would stain his image, out of the way. Being rejected by his long time crush wasn't good for his image.

"No, there isn't what I mean, I..."

"Well, you can give Ron's manager as well as the whole family, the good news. I AM GOING!" Hermione yelled and deciding this was a good time for a break, she left a stunned Arthur standing behind.

Drowning herself in her third cup of coffee, she realized she had just accepted the invitation for the Reunion, and now there was no turning back. As much as the whole thing scared her, and she had no idea on how to improve her looks, as well as the fact that she had no company to take with her. She couldn't just let the Weasleys win that one.

Even if she had to go through a whole makeover and pay someone to go with her, she wouldn't let them think she was an ugly duckling with no life but her work.

Throwing the paper cup in the trash, she gathered her stuff and left early for the first time in her work career. She had a lot to do and couldn't waste a second more.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Feed this author w/reviews and I'll feed you with new chapters ;-)


	3. Finding a date

-THE REUNION - CLASS OF'98

CHAPTER 3 : Finding a date

When Hermione set her mind to something, she usually excelled in that. She knew that everything could be done once she applied her mind to it. This wouldn't be any different. It was true that the answers for this weren't always in books, but she was good at designing strategies and all she needed was a good plan.

She apparated to the foyer of her house and threw all her stuff inside the closet. She wasn't in a mood for being neat today, and who was going to notice it anyway?

She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the noise coming from the kitchen. Grabbing her wand, she walked slowly, a million thoughts racing through her brain, but still keeping her cool. She was a good Auror and even in the most dangerous situations, she had learned to control her emotions and breathing, to be able to perform her duties without losing it.

Sliding her back on wall, she paused just before the door and listened. Whoever it was, they were looking for something. She could hear the footsteps moving from one side to the other of the kitchen, opening and closing drawers and cabinets. She mentally counted to three and jumped inside the kitchen with her wand pointed in the direction of the noise.

The surge of adrenaline started draining slowly, leaving a little tingle all over her body, being replaced by plain irritation.

"MUM! What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"You forgot to lock the back door again! Honestly Hermione, you're hopeless, one of these days you're going to find something a lot worse than me in your kitchen!" said her mother while inspecting the refrigerator.

' I doubt that's possible,' she thought but instead she said, "I can take care of myself, Mum. Anyway, why are you here?"

"Can't a mother check on her daughter to see if she's Ok?"

Hermione knew what her mother was doing there, and that was why she was so annoyed.

"I'm Ok, see?" she said pointing at herself. "Now you can go back home and tell Dad I am still single and not eating properly, because my fridge is empty and my pantry is full of canned food!"

"Oh, that's terribly rude of you, I just wanted to say hello," said her mother, pushing Hermione's brown her off her face with a disapproving look. "And it wouldn't be a bad thing for you to get out more and meet new people."

"Oh, please don't tell me you have another one of Dad's friends to introduce me, I'm still recovering from the last one!" said Hermione.

"Well, you could be able to attract something better if you only would take care of your appearance. Why don't you ever do anything about that hair?"

"Well, it's not my fault I took to Dad's side of the family," she replied.

"If you would spend half of the time on yourself than you spend on books and work, I'm sure you could improve on that."

"It's not that easy Mum." She was tired of arguing.

"Well, if you ask me, I don't think you should have rejected that boy's proposal. Girls like you, don't get chances like that everyday."

"I have told you before, I never loved Ron, he was like my brother!" she yelled. "And thanks a lot, Mum, for boosting my confidence like that!"

"What did I say wrong?" the older woman asked innocently.

She couldn't take it anymore and pushed her mother out, promising she would visit her soon. She closed the door and pressed her back against it as if her mother was going to force it opened again. She shook her head and tried not to give up going forward with her plan, because it was after things like these, that Hermione felt incredibly depressed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Snape left Dumbledore's office extremely aggravated. He hated when the old fool included him in these frivolities.

During all his years as a Professor at Hogwarts, he was happy to get rid of his annoying students after their graduation and even happier to never see them again. Why on earth was he forced to see those annoying brats all grown up and probably even more annoying, once again? It had to be a Gryffindor's idea!

That Lavender girl always had cotton for brains, not to say something worse!

And worst of all, it had to be the class he hated the most, the one containing the Trio. What did he do to deserve Potter?

He tried to convince the Headmaster to let him stay out of it, it was the summer holidays and he needed to rest. But Dumbledore always had a good argument for everything, and since all the houses were included, him being head of Slytherin, was expected to attend the bloody party.

The whole thing was so pointless, the only fun he had at these school parties was taking house points from students doing something inappropriate in the corners and he couldn't even do that now. They weren't even in the school anymore.

He was heading for the dungeon to shut himself in his chambers and brood, when a pair of big, dreamy eyes appeared in the shadows.

"Is that you, Miss Lovegood?" asked Snape narrowing his eyes to make out the figure in the shadows.

Luna Lovegood strangely, as everything about her, had become the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher last year. Dumbledore had hired her against Snape's will and she was proving to be very competent, although no one could figure her out. Which came as no surprise, no one ever could.

She came out of the shadows and looked right through him. "I don't mind going with you."

"Excuse me?"

"The party, I accept being your date," she said in a vacant expression.

Snape opened and closed his mouth but couldn't find a coherent answer. He didn't know how to talk with that woman. After recovering from the shock he said, "I'm sorry, Miss Lovegood, but I'm not interested in..."

"I'm not interested in you, but I will go with you," she said.

He thought for a moment, it was absurd, but it would be the first time he would have a date for as long as he could remember. If she wasn't interested in him, she wouldn't bother him wanting to dance or asking for attention, and his old students would see he wasn't a bat unable to have a date with a real woman. Even if she was Luna Lovegood.

He sighed and said, "All right, fine, I'll take you."

"Thanks for asking," she said and left without looking back.

He stood there blinking and wondering if he was going to regret this later. He shrugged and thought, ' Oh well, at least I have a week ahead of me, which I hope, it will go as slow as possible.'

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hermione tried planning every step of her preparation to the reunion. She had a week to accomplish everything but there was one step she was avoiding throughout the entire evening. The date.

Who was she going to take with her? She knew it wasn't mandatory to have a date to the party, but she didn't want them to think she was the same book worm who lived for her work only. She wanted to show them and the Weasleys, that she had a life.

Krum had dated her for a while, before realizing he really wanted to play in the other team, and he wasn't talking about Quidditch. The only boyfriend she'd ever had wasn't even into women.

She tried to make a list of the men she knew and it was a hard thing to do. She knew a lot of people at work, but none of them worth a try. She also had had two dates in the past six months, with men introduced by her parents. Just the thought of them made her shiver. She was getting desperate when she remembered. "Of course! How could I forget him!"

He would be perfect. She knew he wasn't interested in her, nor she was in him, but he also didn't have girlfriend. They could help each out. She took some floo powder and threw it in her fireplace saying, "Neville Longbottom!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N: Before anyone starts panicking, I am aware Luna was not in the trio's year, you'll find out why she's going in future chapters. Also Ginny will be part of it even though she was not in their year and you'll find out why in later chapters ;-)

I wanna thank fan-rei, ==, parody-of-an-angel, Kate( i hope you enjoy the story as it goes), angelusdream, vizzy-vicky-lou, and bxn110 for the wonderful reviews, I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far.

I was afraid no one would for I got no reviews on the first chapter, so I'm happy I'm having some feedback from you all. Things will be a lot different than we would think but bare with me, they will work... for some....


	4. Shopping

-THE REUNION - CLASS OF 98'

CHAPTER 4 : Shopping

Neville Longbottom hadn't stopped working that day, not even for lunch. The shop was busy and his assistant had flooed in sick, which made things difficult. But truth be told, he wasn't so upset with that. Working actually made him stop thinking of the invitation for the class reunion he had received earlier, in the morning.

His life was very comfortable, very predictable and very safe. That's how he liked it. He had a shop in Diagon Alley, where he sold herbs and plants to be used in potions and the like, he grew his own products and it was very fulfilling. It was enough to fill his mind with excuses not to be in a relationship. Too much work and no time to socialize, which was easier to do than to face his fear of dating. He wasn't really afraid, but shy, and that had always been in the way, since his days at Hogwarts.

Hogwarts... he had decided to decline the invitation for the reunion. It seemed like the sensible thing to do. He had no date and no intention to go looking for one in such short notice. What would he do in a party where all his former classmates would be parading with their spouses or significant others, and talking about their exciting careers?

But the main reason for it all was something he had been avoiding to think for a long time. Ginny's rejection. She was the cause for his withdrawal from the dating world. After they had graduated, he gathered all the courage in him and told her how he felt. It didn't matter how much he had anticipated a possible rejection, he wasn't at all prepared for the blow and embarrassment that hit him when she said no. The possibility of facing her again wasn't very enticing.

Pushing back his thoughts, he waited for the last customer to leave, put the closed sign on and locked the door. He climbed the stairs in the back to the flat he had over the shop. It was a comfortable bachelor pad, the furniture was dark and masculine, but there was an edge to them. It somehow matched his love for plants and nature. The dark green curtains, in contrast to the earthy tones of the chairs, worked really well with the different kinds of plants he had throughout the flat. While he kept the Green House in the back of the shop, with a huge variety of every species, he liked to have his favorites close to him in the flat.

He started unbuttoning his work robe, heading for his bedroom, when he heard the flare of the flames in the fireplace. He momentarily panicked, thinking something was wrong with his grandmother. She never flooed him this late and apart from her, he couldn't think of anyone else who would.

He rushed back to the living room where he was surprised to see Hermione Granger's head in the midst of the green flames. She looked exactly as he remembered, but there was a hint of anxiety in her eyes.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Hello Neville... uh... how's life?"

He somehow had a feeling she hadn't flooed him just to catch up on the good times. "Uh... good... you?"

"Oh, pretty good... busy, but that's good, I've always liked that..." She was avoiding meeting his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, me too, the shop's been very busy," he said.

"That's great, hmm.... oh, I might as well go straight to the point!" she said nervously.

Longbottom tensed a bit, not knowing what was coming.

"Have you received the invitation for the reunion?" she asked.

"Oh, I did, yes," he answered.

"Great, do you have a date?"

"No, but... " He was going to tell her that he wasn't going but she cut him off.

"Neither do I, so I want to make a deal with you... can I come in?"

"Sure." He stepped back to allow her room to come through the fireplace.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hermione stumbled in, taking hold of Neville's arm and after dusting herself off, she took a seat in one of the leather chairs near a huge purple flower that looked more like a cabbage in a fancy vase. She looked around, taking in the place and felt a little overwhelmed by the amount of leafy strange plants Neville had in his flat. It looked almost like they were on a garden with furniture in it. For a moment it felt like she was back at Hogwarts in one of Professor's Sprout's classes.

"You see Neville, I believe you don't want to go to that party and face everyone without a date, right?" Without waiting for an answer she continued, "How about we go together, as a couple, we can pretend we've been dating for a while and that way, both of us can survive the thing without having to explain why we think work is more important than dating."

She took a deep breath and waited for his answer. She didn't usually talk that fast but the situation was nervewracking. It was not every day that she invited a guy to a party. Before he could answer, she felt a pull on her hair and yelled alarmed, to find a lock of her hair inside the cabbage looking plant.

"That's Ok, she won't hurt you, Daisy likes to chew on hair. It's just her way to be friendly. She must like you, it usually takes her a few hours to that to a new person," he said with a smile.

Hermione looked terrified at the purple thing chewing her hair. "Daisy?"

"Yeah, she's very rare, there are probably only ten of these in the whole country," he said, pulling Hermione's hair out of the thing's mouth.

Hermione moved to another chair wiping the purple goo left in her hair. "Honestly, Neville, it's no wonder you don't have a girlfriend!"

"What do you mean?" he asked puzzled.

"Never mind, so what do you think? Do we have a deal?"

He thought for a moment and seemed to be debating on something. Hermione wondered if he was afraid to face Ginny after what had happened at the end of their seventh year. It was after all, one more reason for them to go as a couple. They both had their own battles to fight and they couldn't do it without each other's help.

He finally nodded. "Deal."

They shook hands and started working on the story they would tell at the party.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The next day at work, Hermione was feeling more confident about the prospect of going back to Hogwarts and seeing everyone. She even had an appointment in a hair salon . Fixing it up nicely wasn't impossible, she had done it before in her fourth year, but it was very complicated and it took hours. And time was something she could not afford these days, so the best choice was to leave it to a professional.

She had completed her reports of the day and was taking it to her supervisor in the second floor when a cloud of dust flew on her feet. She looked up to see the the annoyed face of the man holding a cleaning broom.

"You should look where you sweep that thing, Lucius, and you missed a spot," she said pointing at the floor.

After the war, Lucius Malfoy had been sentenced to life in Azkaban, but spent all his money on the best wizarding lawyers, who finally got him an appeal and he was granted with a conditional pardon, working for the Minister as a Janitor, without the use of magic. Their fortune was gone, so the Ministry paid him enough to give support to his family.

He sneered at her and moved away, sweeping lazily to the other side of the room. The once so elegant posture was replaced by slumped shoulders, draped in second hand working robes. His silvery hair had lost its shine and looked unkempt, tide up in a loose ponytail.

Hermione shook her head at how he had thrown his life and money away. She had no idea of what had happened to Draco, but then again, she never really bothered to ask. As she climbed the stairs to the second floor, she wondered if Draco would have the guts to show up at the reunion after all that had happened.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Snape was glad that Diagon Alley wasn't as crowded as normal that day. He would hate to be seen shopping for clothes. It wasn't that he didn't buy clothes, he usually had them done in the same fashion and color by his tailor. But he was forced to agree with Minerva, after her constant nagging, that he needed proper evening clothes. There wasn't much time to get new clothes done before the party, so he was left with the tedious task of shopping.

If he was going to endure the evening with his former students, he wouldn't be called a greasy git or an overgrown bat this time. Even if it was for one night, he would leave them speechless.

He quickly entered a big clothing shop he always passed by when doing his usual shopping for Potion's ingredients and books. He looked for the male section, and in seconds was busy gathering party robes and trousers. He found a dark purple silk shirt and walked back, lifting it in front of him to take a better look. That's when he accidentally bumped into someone. He turned to find Hermione Granger holding a pile of gowns in her hands.

She looked almost the same, wild hair, inquisitive eyes, and unflattering clothes. He noticed her cheeks were lightly flushed, and judging by the heat on his own, he knew he must be showing his embarrassment too. There was awkward silence in which neither of them could help breaking their eye contact.

He knew she was there, probably for the same reason he was, and found himself imagining how would her, now more mature body, look in those dresses. With the realization of his thoughts, he cleared his throat and decided to move on.

"Have a good day, Miss Granger."

"You too, Professor."

They both went in opposite directions and he was wishing this encounter had never happened.

Snape cursed himself for coming to Diagon Alley. He knew Hogsmeade would have been a lot more low profile, but he had changed plans at the last minute. Brushing that off, he finished his shopping. Having found the perfect attire, he apparated back to Hogsmeade where he had lunch at the Three Broomsticks and went back to Hogwarts at the end of the afternoon.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

.....The music had turned into some muggle noise he couldn't recognize and he couldn't decide what was more annoying, that or Luna's singing "Weasley is our king" incessantly by his side.

At some point he couldn't take it anymore and went for a walk around the Great Hall. All the house tables and benches had been replaced by small round tables on the sides, leaving room enough for a dance floor. It looked like the way it was arranged at the Yule Ball.

The Head Table was gone, and a little stage had been set up, closed with velvet curtains. There were so many people it was almost impossible to walk. There were so many familiar faces, although they seemed out of place somehow... probably the fact they were the faces of children he knew so well, turned into adults like him.

Someone grabbed his hand and pulled him to a corner. He focused his eyes on the person and was surprised to find it was Miss Granger.

"There's something wrong with the ... " She was cut by screams and the lights were out. All the floating candles had been blown off and they were in complete darkness.

He held tight on Hermione's arm and tried to get closer to the wall, trying to find the side exit. He didn't know how long they had been sliding near the wall, when they bumped somewhere, falling flat on the floor.

He fell on top of her and she reached for his face, her slender fingers touching his lips. Snaking one hand around his neck, she pulled him into a kiss. He couldn't see her face, but he could sense her expression, the want in her eyes. Before he could control himself, he delved deep into the kiss; the sweet taste of her mouth invading his. His hands were feeling the curves he was never able to see behind her school robes. He closed his eyes as their kiss progressed and she started arching her body toward him. Slowly he realized that all the screams and noise in the Great Hall had been turned into utter silence. He opened his eyes to find that the candles were again lit. He took in his surroundings.

In the dark, they had stumbled on the stage and the curtains had been opened.

Hermione looked at him, terrified, as all the faces stared at them in front of all the staff members and his ex-students. To his horror, when he looked down, he saw his clothes had disappeared.

Dumbledore stood at the front of the audience, his blue eyes twinkling madly. "It's like I always say, my boy, when in doubt, keep your eyes open!"

He immediately rolled off Hermione and fell backwards on the floor... of his bedroom.

He wiped the streak of sweat from his forehead and got up. That was absolutely the worst nightmare of his life... even the ones about being tortured by Voldemort were better and less embarrassing.

As he lay in his bed trying to go back to sleep, he wondered what on earth had made him have such a dream, and with Granger of all people.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N : I wanna thank vizzy-vicky-lou, Parody-of-an-Angel (i'm glad you liked the way I wrote Luna!), foxxy-chicca911 and angelusdream for the kind reviews :-)


	5. Anticipation

-THE REUNION - CLASS OF '98

CHAPTER 5: Anticipation

Finally the day had come.

When Hermione woke up that Saturday morning, her rather Gryffindor courage had abandoned her. She felt slightly sick and every time she thought about the reunion, her stomach did a little flip.

After trying her dress on one more time and making sure it still fit, for some reason she needed the reassurance, she had a light lunch later on and got ready for her appointment at a salon in Diagon Alley. She put on a pair of jeans with an old beat up T-shirt and was ready to go.

She knew that her hair would take the whole afternoon, plus her nails needed a restoring spell. Usually the target to sooth her anxiety were her nails and she chewed on them frequently. And since she had no patience for beauty salons, with the useless gossip and all that small talk she didn't know how to make, she grabbed a book from her personal library.

A magical beauty salon was a little different from the muggle ones that Hermione's mother used to take her as a child. For starters, there were no such things as scissors or any electrical device such as blow driers. The whole thing was done with the combination of wand spells and potions.

From outside, it looked almost like any shop at Diagon Alley and she could see inside from the large glass window. It was a confusion of women with towels wrapped around their heads and flashes of light from the hairdressers' wands, as they performed their styling spells. She pushed the door open and went to the small reception counter located near a fireplace. A witch with an aloof expression said, without taking her eyes off of a large book, "I'll be right with you."

The witch turned to the fire place and asked, "Is 10:00 am a good time for you Ma'am?"

The head floating in the hearth nodded back and the woman wrote the name down with her pink glittery quill. Only then, the witch lifted her eyes to glance at Hermione and with a very disapproving look, as she scanned her clothes and hair, she asked, "Do you have an appointment, Ma'am?"

Hermione nodded and told the woman her name. The witch then took her to a small room in the back where her hair would be washed and her nails restored and painted. As she followed the woman, she observed the place. The decoration was gothic, stone walls with large mirrors in front of dark wooden chairs, shelves covered with potions of different colors and texture, lined the walls. She could hear the mirrors guiding the hairdressers to cut, style and pointing out missed spots.

After having her hand dipped in a restoring potion, the plump hairdresser who was talking from the moment they were introduced and Hermione didn't think she had stopped to even breathe yet, flicked her wand to add the desired color to her nails.

Later she was placed in one of the wooden chairs and heard a disgusted gasp, "Dear God, somebody call fashion Dementors, because this woman just killed her hair!"

It took a while for Hermione to realize it was the mirror talking. It was a male voice but slightly effeminate. "When was the last time you went to a salon dear, the 80's?"

She decided to ignore it and reached for the book in her purse. It was going to be a long afternoon.

She was immersed in her book while the hairdresser went on with the tedious task of straightening her hair. There was a screen placed on her side blocking her from seeing any of the other customers as well as them seeing her. After a while she was brought back from her reading by a very familiar voice.

"Honestly, I don't think we have to worry about that. I doubt she will show her face there, not after losing her one chance of ever getting married and to a rich wizard, no less. She must be embarrassed. I know I would," said the voice as another high pitched one joined in laughing.

"People like her should know they don't have the luxury to choose, but I suppose a good book is always better than any company," the high pitched voice added and there was a pause before they both said in unison, "NOT!" And burst out laughing again.

Hermione didn't need to see who were the two spiteful harpies talking behind the screen. She knew their voices from years of living in the same dorm and having to deal with their insufferable teasing.

Lavender and Parvati.

Parvati which was the high pitched voice asked, "But seriously, do you really think Ron Weasley is going to spare his attention to you, even without Granger there? There are going to be hundreds of women from all houses in our year, who are obviously going to be chasing him. Besides, you have a boyfriend!"

Lavender snorted. "That never stopped anyone."

Hermione thanked Merlin they couldn't see her there, because she wanted to be able to savor the look of shock in their faces when she arrived at the reunion. And not only that, but with a boyfriend and probably being the only woman who wasn't going to be running after Ron. She secretly wished there was more she could do about it, there was an urge inside of her that wanted to get up and hex them to the next reunion, but there was little she could do. So her best choice was to look good and proud.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Snape spent most part of the morning and the beginning of the afternoon pacing madly around his chambers. He couldn't help but being nervous, and he had no idea why! Apart from the fact that he would have to endure a party where Potter and his friends would be attending, and the fact he was going with Luna, he couldn't think of anything to be nervous about. Those things were more annoying than upsetting.

Then what was it?

The dream with that insufferable woman kept flashing through his mind, just contributing to increase his irritation. He tried to occupy his mind in his lab then, with his research work and after taking an unusual long time to focus, he managed to spend the rest of the afternoon without thinking of the reunion.

He stopped only when there was an hour left before the party. He took a quick shower and washed his hair thoroughly with a new concoction he bought at Diagon Alley, for extra oily hair. He never bothered much with those things and usually washed his hair with a potion he brew himself. But this time he would indulge to a little vanity for a change. The thought made him shiver and he scowled at himself in the mirror.

After performing a drying spell and tying his hair properly, he put on his outfit and was practically ready when he heard the knock on the door. Who could it be here at this time? He went to the door and opened it suspiciously.

The dreamy large eyes of Luna Lovegood stared back at him. In fact, through him was more likely. His eyes immediately caught her attire. She was wearing a green flowery dress, and by flowery, it didn't mean with flowers printed on it, but real flowers and leaves stuck to it. He could still smell fresh dirt from the garden in her dress. Her blonde hair was tied up in a pile of curls that would have looked really good if it wasn't for the huge butterfly pinned to it. She had charmed it so it kept flapping it's wings slowly, making it disturbingly creepy.

It suddenly dawned on him that it was a mistake to have accepted her company to the reunion. All she was going to do was attract the wrong kind of attention to him. As if he needed more of that.

Since she didn't say a word, he spoke first, "Good evening, Miss Lovegood. I was under the impression I was supposed to go to your chambers and meet you there."

"I was bored. Are you ready?" she asked with the usual vacant expression.

"I suppose so." He gave her an almost inexistent smile and gestured for her to go while he put the wards on the door.

They walked quietly through the long corridor when he finally asked her, "Can I ask you a question, Miss Lovegood?"

"Sure," she replied adjusting the top of her dress and fluffing the flowers up her cleavage.

"What is the real reason you want to attend this reunion?" he asked frowning. He knew she hadn't asked to go with him just to be in his fascinating company. But going as his date would give her a good excuse to be at the party without people wondering what she was doing there.

She looked at him as if the answer was obvious and he was too daft to ask. "Ronald Weasley," she simply said and focused her gaze back in the distance.

He sighed and shook his head, deciding he would ask no more and just try to survive the night.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hermione checked the mirror for the tenth time in half an hour. She was waiting for Neville and the wait didn't help on her nerves at all. Why was she so nervous? She had planned every detail carefully. They would tell everyone that they were dating secretly for quite sometime and were very happy together. Even simple details as their favorite hobbies and music were discussed and studied.

She sighed shaking her head at how pathetic that whole thing was. Working so hard to be a fake, and for what? To impress people! That was so unlike her. She would never bother with that if it wasn't for the fact she didn't want to give the Weasleys that satisfaction. Thanks to her Gryffindor stubbornness.

She shivered at the thought. She was starting to sound like Snape. The image of the Professor came to her mind. She couldn't forget him since that dream she had, he was looking at her so intensely. Such enigmatic eyes... How come she never noticed that? And that day at Diagon Alley, he looked so different shopping for clothes... so normal.

She jumped, startled as a loud pop called her attention. Neville had finally arrived. His eyes grew wide when he saw her. "You look great Hermione," he said checking her out.

"Thank you, Neville, you look good yourself," she complimented and he blushed just like he used to in their school days.

Not wanting to wait any longer she said, "Shall we go?"

Neville nodded and they held each other's hands, apparating to the gates of Hogwarts.

As they took in their surroundings, they could see other couples arriving in the same fashion. Many people, she couldn't recognize, everybody seemed so different. How can one change so much in only five years? She hadn't changed a thing...

They crossed the gates and headed slowly, still holding hands, to the front doors of the castle. As they were climbing the steps, Hermione stopped in her tracks, her stomach sank in and she felt a mix of emotions she didn't expect to feel, when a voice she knew so well called her name.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N : I know you hate me LOL. But the good news is that the party is on next chapter. Hope you guys have enjoyed so far. I want to thank Julie for the suggestions and helpful hints. And Susan for her beta help on revising all 4 previous chapters.

Thanks to vizzy-vicky-lou, Katie, Arestoktra, fan-rei, angelusdream, parody-of-an-angel and Cow as White as Milk for the wonderful reviews, I'm glad you guys are enjoying!


	6. The Party

-THE REUNION - CLASS OF '98

CHAPTER 6: The Party

"Hermione?" Harry called out and she turned around slowly, feeling her emotions going out of control at the sight of one of her best friends. Only then she realized how much she missed him. He was like a brother to her and it was absurd that they had lost contact like that.

"Hello Harry," she said and saw the same confusing feelings in the green eyes staring back at her.

"Hello, you look great," he said looking at her amazed.

He looked taller, his hair seemed to be tamed and his glasses were new. He was wearing dark blue trousers, a crisp white linen shirt and dark blue robes. Hermione was so taken by the situation that she failed to notice a very pregnant Ginny standing right next to him, looking a little annoyed at their lack of attention. When Ginny sighed slightly, she looked back at her and smiled awkwardly. Ginny looked beautiful, her straight red hair fell around her shoulders neatly, contrasting to her white skin. She was wearing a pale blue maternity gown, tight and loose in the right places, accentuating the cleavage on her full breasts. Even pregnant she looked radiant and very sexy.

"Hello Ginny, you look lovely... how's your son?"

"Oh you know kids, take a lot of our time... he's spending the night with Mum, so we could come to the reunion," Ginny said looking curiously from Hermione to Neville. The question was lingering in her eyes and Hermione was glad their plan was having the desired effect.

"And when is this one due?" Hermione asked pointing at her round belly.

She noticed how the girl was a little reluctant to speak to her at first, but Hermione really wanted to put the past behind their backs. At least concerning Ginny and Harry.

"Next month, around the 15th," Ginny replied looking at Neville's attire, which by the way wasn't bad. He had become a handsome man, his baby fat was gone and he was very elegant in a grey shirt and charcoal loose trousers. His low self-esteem was what remained exactly the same. They momentarily locked eyes but he turned away.

Hermione nodded and noticed that Neville was stiff and awfully quiet. Also noticing it, Harry asked, "How's the shop, Neville, I hear you're doing very good."

"Oh, it's busy everyday, I can't complain," he said shortly and the statement was followed by awkward silence.

"Why don't we all go inside?" Hermione cut in and everybody quickly agreed.

The Great Hall was decorated with large ribbons in the colors of every house, lining the wall over the windows. At the spot where the head table was supposed to be, there was a stage where enchanted instruments played light music. Big silver letters floated above it, spelling the words "Class of '98".

The four long tables were gone too, replaced by round tables along the sides of the room, leaving the center for a dance floor. The floating candles were surrounded by floating silver stars, casting shinning reflexes all over the floor. A little desk had been placed at the entrance and a platinum blond witch stood near the desk, wearing a pink flowing dress with matching robes. Hermione had to control herself not to laugh at the brightness of the witch's hair.

"Hello Lavender, how wonderful to see you," she said, although her voice said quite the opposite.

Lavender looked at her with her mouth gaping, in obvious surprise and disappointment. Hermione knew well why she was surprised. Lavender looked her up in disdain and thinned her lips, reminding Hermione of McGonagall. The satisfaction of seeing Lavender's shocked face, gave her a boost of confidence.

"Oh it's a ... pleasure to see you too," Lavender said, shooting a curious look from Hermione to Neville. The same look Hermione saw in Ginny's eyes.

She handed them little name tags and everyone started to attach them to their clothes. Upon entering the room, they found that the tables had been arranged with names charmed to float over each seat. There were already several couples sitting and Hermione heard Harry gasp behind her as they found out that not only they were arranged to sit together, but there was already a couple sharing their table.

Neville tightened the grasp in her hand and almost whimpered. Hermione turned to him and whispered, "Neville get a grip, you're a grown man!"

"Yeah, you're right, I'm not a student anymore, I'm not a student..." he kept repeating.

They turned back and greeted the strange couple at the table, "Good evening Professor Snape... Luna."

"How are you Miss Granger," he looked at Neville nodding, then back at her and asked, "I hope it's still Miss Granger..."

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but then stopped. Why did he 'hope' she was still Miss Granger? Before she could say anything, the others exchanged greetings with the couple.

Professor Snape, being a gentleman, stood up while Hermione and Ginny made to sit down and let their companions take off their robes, placing them on the back of their chair. That's when Hermione really took a good look at her former Professor. His hair was incredibly soft and shiny, it looked neat and clean, tied up in a ponytail. He also had left his robes hanging on his chair and was wearing just a dark green silk shirt and black trousers. The shirt was unbuttoned on the top, about three buttons, showing a glimpse of his pale skin. The trousers were tight and fit his slim figure perfectly. His sharp black eyes were vibrant and as invasive as she remembered, but there was something else in the look he was giving her, something she had only seen in that dream...

Neville pushed her down gently so she could take her seat. Everyone else had already taken their places except for her and Snape and of course Neville who was waiting to push her chair.

Embarrassed, she sat quickly and avoided gazing in Snape's direction. She looked around their table and wondered why they had been set up with Snape. It was expected that the trio was to be put in the same table, but... she looked at entrance where Lavender was welcoming the guests and then scanned the other tables. She saw Parvati and her husband Dean Thomas, as well as Seamus Finnegan, who was Lavender's current boyfriend. Tilting her head, she was able to see the names on the empty seats. Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown. Lavender had found a way to be close to Ron without raising too many suspicions.

Hermione shook her head and tried to engage in light conversation, trying to avoid the subject of Ron and everything else that happened in the past. When Harry asked if She and Neville were an item, she reached for Neville's hand and said, "Yes, we've been seeing each other for over a year now, isn't it hon' ?"

Neville seemed to be losing the ability to speak and remember what they had agreed. He was never a good liar and Hermione bit her lip squeezing his hand in reassurance. He tried to smile and said, "Yeah, over a year...."

She thought she saw Snape's eyebrow raise, as he said, "Fascinating."

She knew there was suspicion in his tone and was glad that Ginny changed the subject of the conversation. Ginny was the only one talking for the most part and Harry just kept quiet and uncomfortable. Probably the fact that Snape was at the table wasn't helping.

Luna, completely unaware of everything being said, kept gazing at the door as if waiting for someone and the huge butterfly on her head kept flapping its wings annoyingly. She hadn't changed a thing, not even her poor judgment for clothes. Were those real flowers?

She looked at all of them and felt compelled to laugh. It was a surreal group of people, nothing made much sense and sadly she and Neville made no sense either.

She was still avoiding Snape's eyes and she couldn't come up with a reason for being so uneasy. It was like she was afraid she wouldn't be able to control herself, as if he would know she was a fake and this whole 'dating Neville' thing was a farce. She could feel his eyes on her and was about to invent an excuse to leave the table when she was interrupted by another familiar voice.

"Ah, it's wonderful to see you all together here, isn't it Minerva?" Dumbledore said winking one blue eye, pausing his gaze on Snape and Hermione.

Hermione smiled, thankful for the interruption and stood up to greet McGonagall with a hug. It had been a long time since she last talked to her Head of House and she was truly happy to see both her and Dumbledore.

"You look stunning, Hermione," McGonagall said stepping back to take a good look at the girl.

"Thank you Professor." She smiled and soon everyone was talking about their professions, going from Harry's Wizarding sports' shop in Hogsmeade, to her work as an Auror.

The Great Hall was almost full and before Dumbledore excused himself and McGonagall to go greet the other guests, he added, "Oh, and I hope you enjoy the party, I even hired a waiter who will tend to you soon. We thought it would be a nice touch to have a real person wait on the guests, instead of house elves, that is."

As they left, Hermione's attention was caught by Lavender, who had used the 'Sonorus' charm, so her voice could be heard all over the room. She announced that dinner would be served soon and following, they would have a band playing for the dance. She finished by pointing at a large table on the far left of the room, "We will have also refreshments all night at the table right there."

The guests went back to their chattering and Hermione gazed at the door wondering when Ron was going to show up.

"I wonder why we need a waiter if we can get our own drinks and food can magically appear..." Harry said.

Snape smirked knowingly and Hermione felt there was something he knew. But she didn't need to think longer for the waiter was standing in front of them.

"We have a choice of chicken, beef or seafood. What will it be?" said the blond waiter holding a quill and a small writing pad.

"Draco?" Ginny asked unable to contain a smile forming in her slips.

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. "If you don't mind, I have all these tables to wait all by myself."

"Hey be nicer or we'll cut down on your tip," Harry said with an amused grin.

Draco sneered at him. "Oh, sod off Potter!"

After taking all of their orders, he left quickly muttering something under his breath. Moments later the food appeared in front of everyone. Harry couldn't stop laughing and Hermione reprehended him, "Oh Harry, stop it, it must be really humiliating for him to serve us all. I wonder why he accepted it."

"He needs the money and couldn't lose a night's work, so Dumbledore offered him double of what he was making, so he could attend the reunion and work at the same time," Snape explained.

"Serves him right," Harry said coldly.

"I never liked Malfoy, but I can't help feeling sorry for him," Ginny said, taking a mouthful of mashed potato. "I heard he's working his way through college. He wasn't able to attend right after graduation, with his father in jail and everything."

"Oh well, at least it's honest work," said Hermione setting the napkin over her lap.

The conversation took another turn and went back to Ginny's baby again. Hermione was already tired of hearing about the wonderful things their son could do and how the new baby kicked so hard. Her gaze fell on Snape who seemed to share the same feelings for that conversation and looked utterly bored.

Luna who was quiet during the whole time, asked, "Do you have pictures?"

Everyone turned to her in confusion. She insisted, "Your son, do you have pictures?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply but Ginny cut him off yet again. She was doing that a lot lately and Harry seemed to never be able to talk much. It looked a lot like Arthur and Molly. Ginny was just as demanding as her mother.

"Oh, yes we do." Ginny took her purse excitedly and after a few seconds came up with a handful of pictures of a tiny toddler walking, crawling, waving and it went on in many different poses.

As the pictures passed slowly through the occupants of the table, Hermione noticed that their expressions went from bored to surprised, then to embarrassed or in Snape's case, to strangely amused. As she held the first picture, she understood their reaction. The cute little boy had extremely curly red hair, but he was a tad more... tanned than their parents. Nobody really wanted to say anything, but it was obvious what they were thinking.

Ginny promptly explained, "He took on a distant cousin... who's from Egypt."

"Ooohhh," everybody said in unison and started eating in silence.

If Harry thought the same as everyone else, he was doing a great job in hiding it.

The band started to play a slow song and soon people were dancing. Hermione saw Crabbe go to the dance floor with Pansy. She never thought Pansy would end up with Crabbe, but this was just one of the many surprising things throughout the evening.

There was a buzz of cameras flashing and everyone's heads were turning to the door. About four photographers and a few other reporters were gathered at the entrance, stepping back slowly, as they shot away. As they opened up the view, she could see Ron Weasley had arrived, accompanied by Fleur Delacour.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N : Ok, so I know what you're thinking. Why haven' t I described Hermione's looks? Well, that's because it's going to be done through Snape's POV, which is next chapter. Also, there is a lot more to come in this party, this is just the beginning.

Many Thanks to: Lady lovewood, bxn110, momsangel, Penguin, angelusdream, Atiannala, RE16, Parody-of-an-Angel and whitedragon235 for your kind reviews ;)


	7. Home is where the lie is

-THE REUNION - CLASS OF '98

CHAPTER 7: Home is where the lie is

Snape watched, shocked and disgusted at how every woman in the Great Hall was surrounding none other than Ron Weasley. Even the married ones were trying desperately to get near the red headed young man.

Except of course, for Hermione Granger.

Ginny, Harry, Luna and Neville went over to greet the famous Weasley, while Hermione continued rooted to her seat. She seemed very tense, as if waiting for something to happen.

Snape knew Hermione had turned Weasley down, it was well known at the school, for everyone thought they would end up together. But Granger surprised everyone with her decision, and now he wondered if the girl had any feelings for Weasley after all. He frowned reminding himself she was no girl anymore, this was a woman for sure. He never thought of Hermione Granger as anything but his annoying former student, and yet after that dream, he started to see her in a whole new light. But no matter how much his image of her had changed in his eyes, nothing could prepare him for the amazing image he saw this evening.

When he saw her walking into the Great Hall, it was as though the world had stopped and he could see nothing but her. She was stunning, wearing a black strapless satin dress and black robes. Her hair was parted in the middle, falling in several wavy caramel colored layers. She had straightened it partially, making it look natural and shiny. Her lips were a deep red, contrasting with her milky white skin and her big brown eyes were framed by long dark eyelashes.

He wanted to kick himself as he let that question slip. What was he thinking, saying he hoped she was still Miss Granger? He was glad when the others interrupted to greet him and she got distracted.

As she stopped in front of him and let her robe fall off, he drank in her soft bare shoulders and full breasts, lifted up by the tight corset of the dress. Her tiny waist and the curvy hips, showed how much she had grown into a gorgeous woman. He could barely control himself and had to use all his strength to keep himself from enveloping her in his arms, and making his past week's dreams a reality. He didn't know how long he stood there staring at her, to only notice he was still standing when she sat down, with the help of her companion.

What was she doing with Longbottom anyway? That story about their relationship wasn't sinking in, he knew there was something amiss and he could tell she was lying. But why?

The others -except for Luna who was still hovering around Weasley- returned to the table and Hermione said something in Longbottom's year. The young man nodded nervously and held her hand, taking her to the dance floor. Slowly, the crowd around Weasley started to dissipate as he moved to dance with Fleur. The women were still hanging around him and shooting daggers at Fleur. But while Fleur was acting snobbish and proud as usual, Weasley seemed to be glancing at Hermione, who was pretending not to know him.

Snape smirked as it all became clear. Weasley was showing her he could have one of the most beautiful witches in the wizarding world and didn't need her. And she, apparently, was showing him she didn't care, by faking a relationship with Longbottom. He couldn't help but feeling relieved that she wasn't involved with Neville, he wasn't right for her, she deserved someone that shared her level of intellect...

The sudden realization that he was sitting there thinking about Hermione Granger's love life came as a shock and he scowled, trying to focus on something else. But he couldn't... he couldn't stop looking at that silly woman! He stood up and went to the refreshment's table to get some punch. It wasn't firewhiskey but the little alcohol in it would have to make him relax.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hermione didn't imagine it was going to be so hard to lie to everybody. She never thought she would be this nervous and now that she was here, she didn't even know if it was worth it anymore. And Snape... he was driving her crazy, just his presence was making her nervous.

Ron had arrived and was encircled by a buzz of women and reporters. He too looked so different... He was wearing very expensive light green robes, she didn't remember seeing Ron in such good quality clothes ever in her life. He had grown into a strong tall man, his muscles were very well defined and his face wasn't covered in freckles any longer. His red hair was almost as long as Snape's...

She suddenly realized she was alone with Snape, as everybody left to greet Ron and she could feel his dark penetrating eyes on her. She glanced quickly at him and turned pretending to look at the crowd, but she saw as he licked his sexy lips and... 'Where is that coming from? Since when Snape has anything sexy?' she thought, shifting in her seat.

She was relieved when she saw Neville coming back and quickly decided to ask him to dance. It would be a good way to show Ron she was here, and not lusting over him. And it was also a good way to get her mind away from Snape.

Ron came to the dance floor and joined them, staring from a distance. She was happy to ignore him as much as possible, even though a little part of herself wanted to go there and ask him to be friends again.

The music stopped and when she faced Neville, she saw he looked really flushed. This was being hard on him too, not only because of Ginny, but with all the lying...

Pulling his hand, she decided to go get something to drink. Upon arriving the table, she saw Snape was already there and she had to control the urge to just turn away and run. Instead, she went ahead and got herself some punch, hoping the alcohol would relax her a bit.

Dean Thomas and Parvati approached the table, helping themselves with some punch and Dean started to chat with Neville, who was finally looking calmer. Parvati ignored Hermione, casting her a disdainful look as if she wasn't supposed to be there and Hermione just shrugged, turning to watch the dance floor. She was extremely aware of Snape's presence near her. She didn't know how long she stood there, feeling him around her. She just lost herself in her own thoughts.

Coming their way was Lavender practically dragging Ron Weasley to the refreshments table, while Seamus and Fleur followed them, more than a little upset. Hermione sensed things would start to get out of hand but decided to step back and watch. Suddenly everyone decided to go there and a crowd was forming again. She found herself walking back and leaning against the wall, only to find Professor Snape had decided to do the same thing on the other side of the table. They were leaning against the same wall and for a moment, they turned their heads toward each other. She, for some reason, blushed furiously and looked down embarrassed.

Her attention was diverted by Harry. "Have you seen Ginny, Hermione?"

"No, is everything Ok?" she asked seeing the angry look in Harry's eyes.

He didn't answer and turned to Ron who was emptying a glass of punch, while Lavender talked incessantly. "Have you seen Ginny, Ron?"

"Last time I saw her, she was right there, talking to Dean," he said pointing to the place Hermione had seen Neville and Dean before. But now, only Neville and Luna were there talking, and there was no sign of Dean anywhere. Harry went ahead and inquired Neville, who said he saw Ginny leaving the Great Hall with Dean. By this time everyone was paying attention to Harry. Hermione saw how Parvati was looking just as angry as Harry.

Harry went after Ginny, being followed by just about everyone, including reporters. Hermione was trying to talk to Harry, to make him calm down but he was exploding with rage and wouldn't listen. Before she could reach the entrance, Harry came back dragging Ginny by her arm and pointing his wand at a half dressed Dean. Harry was yelling at Dean, who had his wand in hand, shaking in equal rage.

The reporters and photographers were smiling excitedly as if it was Christmas morning.

Professor Snape got himself in the middle separating both men.

"Get out of my way, he was shagging my wife!" said Harry coldly, as Snape held him back with the help of Ron.

Ginny was sobbing and trying to talk to Harry, only making things worse.

"WHAT? Are you going to tell me that this isn't what I'm thinking?" Harry yelled at Ginny, as she flinched at his every word. "Do you think I am fool? That I don't know that kid is not mine?"

She only shook her head.

"Is that one his too?" He asked pointing to her round belly.

"Yes," Ginny answered almost too fast, gasping with her hand covering her mouth.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked incredulous.

"A little after we got married," she blurted out, and Hermione noticed she was looking reluctant to speak, but couldn't control herself.

Everyone was watching the conversation between the couple, from one to the other, like watching a tennis match. Snape and Ron let go of Harry, noticing he had dropped his wand and was looking terribly tired. Hermione felt sorry for her friend and wanted to hug him, but things were different now and they weren't the same friends as before. And to make everything worse, the reporters with their enchanted quills, were taking notes of the whole story.

"Why, Ginny?" Harry asked looking defeated.

"Because Dean's so much bigger than you." She yelped in horror as the words were coming out of her mouth without any control.

Parvati was fuming and started yelling at Dean, who uncontrollably blurted out that she was frigid and she shrieked in horror.

Seamus turned to Lavender. "I thought size wasn't important..."

"Of course it is, I told you that so you wouldn't feel bad," Lavender said and whimpered, covering her mouth.

Everyone had their mouths hanging open at the scene developing alarmingly out of control. Fleur took advantage of the moment to pull Ron away from Lavender, who noticed and tried to go after them, only to have her arm held by Seamus. Hermione sighed as she saw the fight starting between the two couples. Seamus was trying to hex Ron and she knew that there was something very wrong going on.

"It's not my fault if Lavender thinks I am bigger than you, right Lavender?" Ron said to Seamus.

"Actually I'm after you for your money," Lavender said with her eyes wide.

"What?" Ron asked and Lavender repeated the same thing, trying to stop herself with her hand covering her mouth.

"Bloddy hell, is that why you're with me?" he asked Fleur enraged.

"Yes, I find you most unattractive and you're not even zhat big," Fleur said looking terribly ashamed.

This time was Harry who cut in. "Come on Ron, anyone can see these women are after you for your money and fame, it doesn't take a brain to figure that one out!"

"And I bet you are still jealous, aren't you?" asked Ron.

"Yes I am!" answered Harry, getting more embarrassed. "And why did you stop talking to Hermione after she turned you down? She was our best friend!"

"Because she was the only thing I couldn't get, I got money and fame and pretty much everything I wanted. I wanted to show everyone I could get the girl I wanted too," Ron said.

Hermione finally took part in the row. "Oh, so you didn't even love me, I was just a means for you to prove yourself better than Harry?"

"Yes." He had his hand on his forehead, while the cameras flashed away.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Ron!" she yelled outraged.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, I regret it and I missed you... at least I'm glad to see you seem to be happy with Neville," he said.

"No, I'm not with Neville, this was all a farce to get back at you," she said and was shocked to find she couldn't control her own words either. So that was what was happening...

Snape had his arms crossed, smirking. He was thoroughly enjoying the whole scene and now it had gotten even better with the confirmation that Miss Granger wasn't involved with Neville. He was appalled though, as to why everybody was being so honest... it sounded a lot like they were under Veritasserum. But that was impossible, how and who would be able to administer Veritasserum to everyone at the party?

That's when Hermione approached him.

"Professor, there's something wrong with the punch," she said pulling him aside. "Somebody must have spiked the punch with Veritasserum."

They looked back at the people standing there and the chaos was growing at every word they spoke.

"But who could possibly do a thing like that?" he asked more to himself.

Their eyes scanned the room, searching for a possible guilty face and landed on Draco leaning in the archway, amusedly watching the spectacle.

"I should have known," she said. "I would arrest him, but his life seems bad enough already."

"Well, you have to admit that was very amusing," Snape said not being able to hold a grin.

"Yes it was," she said again not helping her words coming out.

Snape chuckled.

"What's so funny now, Professor?" she asked.

"Your relationship with Neville, I admire that you at least tried to pull that one off," he said smug.

She snorted."What about you and Luna?"

"I just accepted to accompany her, so I could have a date for once in my life," he said closing his eyes and thinning his lips at revealing too much information.

Hermione laughed. "That's right, you drank it too. That should be fun," she said with a wicked grin.

"Why were you staring at me throughout the entire evening?" Hermione immediately asked.

"Because I think you look beautiful and I couldn't stop thinking about you all week," he answered and the surprise in her eyes matched his own. He hadn't admitted that, even to himself and he was truly surprised at his own feelings.

"Oh..." She was speechless for probably the first time in her life.

Snape looked at her intensely, his black eyes sparkling. "Why were you so tense back there at the table?"

"Because I had just noticed how you look dashing and really sexy," she answered not bothering anymore with her own honesty.

Snape's eyebrow lifted and his eyes seemed to hold that same wanting she saw in her dream. Now it was very clear that it was lust what his eyes held and if she could look at herself now, she would probably see the same thing.

He traced one long finger on her forehead to push away a strand of her soft hair. His subtle gestures were extremely sexy and elegant, making her shiver with excitement.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked softly in his silky voice.

"I want to go to the library, where you can snog me senseless," she let out boldly.

"The library?" he asked confused.

"I've always had this fantasy that I would do it at Hogwarts' library," she answered shyly.

"Why am I not surprised?" he joked.

"Oh shut up." She slapped his arm and he grabbed her hand, pulling her down the hallway.

They both disappeared in the dark hallway, leaving all the confusion behind them. Not noticing the evil eyes staring at them from the shadows.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The room was dark but their eyes adjusted pretty fast, due to the moonlight coming through the large windows. Hermione smiled at the sight of her favorite place, a place where she spent most of her time while being a student.

The library.

She just never imagined that one of her most secret fantasies would actually happen and with one of the last people, she would have thought.

Severus Snape.

She pulled him to the aisle, near the desk where she used to study. "Right this way, Professor," she purred.

Snape turned her around to face him and she smiled, his eyes were bright and had an intensity she had never seen. Before she could muse any longer, he cupped her face in his hands, brushing his lips on hers ever so lightly. The contact sent a tingling sensation to the tips of her fingers

They stood there holding each other as their kiss intensified, making her melt into his arms. Snape suddenly broke away from their kiss, earning a groan of protest from her. Just before she could say anything, she noticed why he had stopped. The sound of screams echoed in the distance and they both looked at each other questioningly.

"Something is happening at the party!" she said.

They immediately pulled out their wands and left the library, careful not to make noise as they approached the Great Hall.

Snape held her arm. "Stay close, we have no idea what's going on in there."

"I'm an Auror Severus, I can defend myself!" she hissed offended.

"I'm sure you can Hermione, I just think we should stick together." He held her hand and she accepted without complain.

Even before they arrived at the entrance, they could see the lights were out. It was in total darkness and the front door to the castle was wide open. People were screaming and trying to get out in panic as they made their way inside, trying to find Dumbledore and the others.

Snape knew Hermione was right by his side while they were running. He heard a swishing noise and felt a breeze pass right up his head. Looking up he saw someone in a broom. As the broom made its way around the room, he lost sight of Hermione in the middle of the dark Hall. Everything happened so fast that before he could take notice of what was really happening, it was gone.

A scream cut through the air and the breeze swept over him. He could swear he heard his name being called out.

The lights came back on, the candles were lit one by one by the Headmaster, but the stranger in the broom was nowhere to be seen. Snape looked around and couldn't see Hermione anywhere.

Harry came up to him and started yelling, asking where Hermione was but he could barely hear him. His eyes were searching the entire room when someone yelled, "Look!" pointing to the high window on the left side.

Everybody turned to see a broom flying in the distance carrying two people. One of them was laying face down, being held by the one controlling the broom. Even in the distance Snape could see the unmistakably brown curly hair and a black long dress.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, next one is the last, so hang in there ;-)

Thanks to : vizzy-vicky-lou, the-sexy-flower, momsangel, Parody-of-an-Angel and havesdevil for your wonderful reviews!


	8. Bewitched Bothered and Bewildered

-THE REUNION - CLASS OF '98

CHAPTER 8: Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered

"Who was that?" asked Harry.

Everybody was looking at each other in shock. All their troubles and arguments were momentarily forgotten.

Dean moved in the midst of the mess of turned chairs and broken glass and bent down to get something. "Look, it's Hermione's wand!"

Snape retrieved the wand from the young man's hand and pocketed it. He knew someone had this planned all along. He searched the faces of everyone present, in hopes of seeing a glint of guilt, a betraying expression or any clue that they knew something.

It didn't come as a surprise when he saw the anxious look from Malfoy's eyes.

"You!" He pointed at Malfoy, striding in a matter of seconds to where the young man stood, and grabbed the neck of his shirt.

With realization dawning in their faces, Potter and Weasley started in Malfoy's direction demanding an explanation, but Snape lifted one hand, ordering them to be quiet. Then he turned back to Malfoy. "You better start speaking Mr. Malfoy," Snape hissed dangerously.

Cowering and turning his face away with his eyes closed, as if waiting for the blow, he said, "It's not my fault sir, but..." Malfoy whimpered as Snape tightened the grip on his shirt.

"But what Malfoy? Spit it out!" Weasley yelled impatiently.

"I know who it was, but I had nothing to do with it, I swear," he said defensively.

"Don't play innocent now, Mr. Malfoy! I know you've been up to something from the start! The Veritaserum for one," Snape said glowering over him.

Malfoy's eyes grew big. "What? No... I did not do that!" This time he looked truly indignant.

"Don't test my patience, Mr. Malfoy. Just tell me who took Hermione!" Snape's voice was menacing and his sharp eyes were burning holes through Malfoy's skin.

"It was Father... he had this idea of revenge from the moment he left Azkaban. He seems to think it's all your fault, sir," Malfoy said without meeting Snape's eyes. "He came to me asking to help him with this crazy plan to lure you into the Forbidden Forest, so he could kill you..."

Gasps were heard throughout the room.

The group of reporters and photographers who had cowered away, when the Great Hall was in total darkness, had come back and couldn't believe the amount of news they would have in the morning. It was better than winning wizard lottery!

Snape didn't think twice, he ran in the direction of the front door.

"Wait Professor, what do we do now?" Harry asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going after her," he said without even a glance back.

The others turned back to Malfoy, who looked sickly pale. The Headmaster approached the young man with a sad expression and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Why didn't you warn me Draco?"

"I didn't actually think he was going to go on with it!" Malfoy replied shaking his head. "Father has been off his rocket lately. When I said I wouldn't be part of it, I thought he would just give it up."

Dumbledore nodded and turned to the other ex-students. "Now I believe we'll have to wait."

"Well, I can't sit around here and wait!" said Weasley.

"Yeah, I think we should help," Seamus agreed.

"I'm with you!" Lavender cut in, to everyone's surprise.

In moments, everybody left together to help find Hermione. The Headmaster stood at the entrance watching the group move into the Forbidden Forest, his eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

Back in the Great Hall, Malfoy slumped down on a chair, muttering, "I can't believe this..."

"Hey Draco." Millicent Bulstrode was in front of him with a raised eyebrow and a strange smile.

Draco looked up at the chubby witch and shivered slightly. The woman hadn't changed a bit; she still looked like a feminine version of Goyle. She was wearing cobalt blue robes and platform shoes.

She said, "What do you say we leave this boring party?"

"I-I don't think I can Millicent," he said trying to dismiss her. "I am working and I can't just leave."

She looked at him seductively. "There's something about hard working men that really turns me on..."

He eyed her suspiciously. 'That's why she was always chasing those Hufflepuff boys,' he thought.

"You know it would be a shame to go home to all that money I inherited after my Death Eater parents were killed in the war." She paused to bend closer to his ear. "And I have no one to spend it with..."

Draco's eyes lit up immediately. "Sure, come to think of it, I suppose this party is already over anyway..." With a smirk, he threw his apron on the floor and let himself be dragged by Millicent. Both disapparated outside Hogwarts' gates.

Neville and Luna watched them go while sitting outside near a rose garden. Unlike everyone else, they both seemed unaffected by the Veritaserum. They were acting just the same.

"I like your dress," Neville said with a shy smile.

"I made it myself," Luna replied proudly.

They stared at each other, dreamily unaware of anything else around them.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Snape left Hogwarts determined to get Hermione back, but he needed to be fast. Thinking quickly, he yelled, "Accio broom!" It came flying from his quarters to stop right in front of him.

He could hear the voices of the others approaching, but paid little attention.

Giving it a little impulse, he was in the air within seconds and proceeded to fly over the Forbidding Forest, trying to find a trace of Lucius and Hermione.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hermione's eyes flew open. She blinked wondering how long she had been unconscious. She tried to move, but her hands were painfully bound behind her back. Taking in the surroundings, she was sure this was the Forbidden Forest. Still a bit confused, she focused her eyes on Lucius Malfoy. Instantly, it all came to her.

Lucius looked really creepy. His hair was loose and messy; wild strands fell over his grey eyes and he was wearing a beat up, dirty, poor imitation of a cloak like the ones Death Eaters used to wear. He reminded her of the way Sirius looked when he escaped from Azkaban.

Lucius regarded her with a strange gleam in his eyes. "Ah, you're awaken... good. Snape should be here soon, looking for you."

"What makes you think Snape of all people would be looking for me?" she asked, trying to confuse him.

"Do you think I'm daft, mudblood? I saw the little entertainment you two put on in the library! If anyone is going to attract him here, it's you." He looked at her with pure loathing.

"You're only going to get yourself back to Azkaban and this time you don't even have any money for lawyers!" she shot back.

"I could care less! Do you think I enjoy being a janitor? As long as I kill that traitor, I can even get the Dementors' kiss and I'll be glad!" He was pacing maniacally and Hermione could tell he wasn't right in the head. But even so, she couldn't shake his words out of her mind. What if he killed Severus? She had to think of something...

She looked at the wand in his hand and tried to see if she could reach her own. She felt her skirt for the hidden pocket, only to find her wand was gone. Looking curiously at Lucius she said, "I thought the Ministry had confiscated your wand."

"I stole this one from the 'lost and found' department. It's not perfect but it should work... I stunned you with it, didn't I? I suppose it won't be a problem to perform an Unforgivable," he said in a soft voice that sent shivers down her spine.

At that moment, Hermione saw something dark pass over the trees. She quickly looked at Lucius and was relieved that he hadn't noticed anything.

Suddenly she heard someone muttering a spell over her shoulder and in a few seconds, her hands were free. She turned around at the same time Lucius did and before Severus could utter another word, Lucius yelled, "Expelliarmus!"

Severus' wand flew several feet away and Lucius drew near, pointing his wand at both of them. Severus instinctively put himself in front of her.

"You know how long I've waited for this opportunity, traitor?" Lucius had a triumphant grin on his face.

"Are you going to throw your freedom away again Lucius? Is that what you want?" Severus talked in a very calm and collected voice, but his shaking hands were betraying his cold demeanor.

"Freedom..." Lucius chuckled. "What freedom?" The chuckle turned into a hysterical laughter. Slowly recovering from his sudden fit, he pointed his wand straight at Severus and started to say, "Avad..."

His words were interrupted by loud voices coming from all sides, in the forest. He looked around frantically, his attention faltering from his victims.

That was all it took for Severus to pull Hermione's hand and rush for his wand. Lucius tried to curse him on the way, but they rolled to the ground just in time. Quickly Severus got a hold of his broom and both mounted, barely missing another curse aimed at them. As they were distancing themselves in the air, Hermione looked down and could still see the angry mob closing in on Lucius. Flashes of red light illuminated the dark forest.

She leaned back on Severus, who tightened the embrace, burying his nose in her soft hair. They didn't speak, just enjoyed the broom ride, feeling the cool breeze of the night on their faces.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Back in the Great Hall, the group of ex-students gathered around Dumbledore, telling all the events that succeeded after they entered the Forbidden Forest.

"He got so many stunning spells at the same time, that I doubt he will wake up for a week," Harry commented.

"And when he does, the first thing he'll see is the ugly face of a Dementor!" Ron joked.

Dumbledore and McGonagall were positively beaming.

"The Aurors from the Ministry only arrived after we had knocked him down," said Seamus.

"Typical," added Lavender.

"What about Hermione and Severus?" asked McGonagall looking around the room.

"Last time I saw them, they were flying towards the castle," Parvati replied.

"We saw them landing on the roof," Luna said, entering the Great Hall, holding Neville's hand.

Dumbledore conjured some music and with a smile said, "Why don't we all enjoy the rest of the party?"

The spirits were up again and for some reason, fighting against Lucius brought them together, like it used to be when they were just students. So, not bothering about fights or who was right or wrong, Dean extended a hand to Ginny who had been sitting in the back sadly alone. They started dancing and were followed by Lavender and Seamus. Ron looked at Fleur who was expectantly waiting for him to invite her to dance. With a glare, he moved right past her and took Parvati's hand guiding her to the dance floor.

Harry was frowning at what the night had come to, when he noticed there was only him and Fleur left, so he shrugged and pulled her hand without saying a word. Back in a dark corner, Neville and Luna were snogging madly, while the couples slowly swayed at the sound of the soft music.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Severus and Hermione landed on the roof of the castle. Hermione looked back at him inquisitively and he just smirked.

"Why are we on the roof Severus?" she asked.

"I don't think I want to see anybody right now, let them deal with it," he said smiling and pulling her to him. "Besides I don't want to lose sight of you ever again."

She grinned at him and snaked her arms around his neck, as he claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss.

A Muggle song started to play in the distance.

.....I'm wild again, beguiled again, a simpering whimpering child again... Bewitched bothered and bewildered... Am I....

"Is that music I hear?" Hermione murmured in Severus' ear.

"I suppose the party is back on," he answered through her soft hair.

"Is this the Great Hall's roof?" she asked incredulous.

"Yes, we're standing exactly above the enchanted ceiling... would you care to dance?" he asked pulling away from her embrace to look into her big brown eyes.

She nodded amazed at the idea that Professor Snape could actually dance.

"I'd love to!"

He swept her around, making her giggle and led her into a slow dance.

.... Lost my heart, but what of it? He is cold, I agree... He can laugh but I love it.... I'll sing to him, each spring to him... And long for the day when I'll cling to him... Bewitched bothered and bewildered... Am I.....

The soft music enveloped them into a trance and as they locked their eyes, Hermione could see a relaxed expression in her former Potion Professor's demeanor. There was something else... was it happiness? Hope?

He gracefully leaned her back, bending over her and taking her breath away as the song continued.

..... When he talks... He is seeking.... Words to get... On his chest... Harsh until he's speaking... He's at his very best... Jest again... Oh yes perplexed again.... Then, God, I can be oversexed again... Bewitched bothered and bewildered... Am I....

Never breaking their eye contact, they were making a silent agreement, for the first time knowing what the future held for them, and were happy about it.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dumbledore and McGonagall sat together happily watching the couples dance and gazing at the enchanted ceiling from time to time.

"Do you think they know we can see them from here?" McGonagall asked.

"If they do, I don't think they care, Minerva," the old man answered admiring Severus and Hermione dance away among clouds and stars, as if floating in the night sky. "That's quite a sight, I must say."

McGonagall smiled. "I guess things worked out well, considering everything..." she trailed off.

"Indeed, my dear, I always find honesty the best solution," he said with his eyes twinkling.

"Well Albus, You'd better take that bottle of Veritaserum back to Severus' store room, before he finds it missing," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"True, Minerva, true," the old man said standing up.

No one noticed as he left the Great Hall humming contently, holding a small bottle with a clear liquid in it.

THE END.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N: First, I'd like to thank Shauna for Beta-reading for me.

That's it, the end is here, I hope you all enjoyed this fic, it was sure fun to write it! The song is called "Bewitched Bothered and Bewildered" and it's also the tittle of this chapter. It's one of those 40's old jazz songs that in my opinion are wonderful to dance and awfully romantic. Many people have recorded this one, I have a lovely version with Rod Stewart. The composers are Rogers & Hart. So there you go.

I'd like to thank : Chainmailgirl, hp-lover-fifi (i'm glad you enjoyed the veritaserum idea) Stacey Pointe, Parody-of-an-Angel, Cow as White as Milk, Countess Vladislaus Dragu, the-sexy-flower, Zozochick, jean jelly bean and havensdevil for your wonderful reviews, I'm really happy you guys enjoyed the story and reviewed, it means a lot to have such good responde.


End file.
